Destined
by mitmee2012
Summary: Esme tells the story of Edward and Bella to their six children as they get ready for bed.


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns the characters of **_**Twilight,**_** not me! **

**Edward and Bella**

"Children!" I called out to my loving six grandchildren. "Time for bed sweet ones."

I chuckled at their collective groans as they moseyed their way into the room they all shared when they stayed the night. I was a very lucky woman to have these special little people in my life.

"Grandma! Tell us a story!" Lillian, the youngest, cried out while the rest of her siblings agreed.

"Oh, alright sweet ones, I suppose we could have a story, which one would you like to hear?" I chuckled at them, already knowing what their answer would be.

"The one about Mommy and Daddy!" Little Colin yelled.

My grandchildren were fascinated with the story of their parents love for each other and asked for the story every chance they got. My son Edward really hit the jackpot with his family, and although I knew it could be trying, he really was a very lucky man. I looked out at the sweet little faces of my six beautiful grandchildren and got ready to tell them their bedtime story.

"Oh, alright. I guess the story of Bella and Edward it is!" I said to them.

"Yaaaaay!" They laughed back.

Emma was the oldest of my grandchildren, at 10 years old, and knew the story nearly as well as I did, since unlike her siblings, she was there for most of it. She looked at me with knowing smile, and laid her head in my lap as I settled in for story time. Colin, Rosa, Jazmine, Lilian, and Alison all climbed up into the big bed we all shared these nights prepared to hear their favorite story.

"Well," I began, "it all started in September when school was getting ready to start up again for the year. Your father was about to start the eleventh grade, and your mother would be starting the tenth at Forks High School.

Bella Swan had just moved to Forks to live with her father after finding out who he was. She really didn't know anyone in town, and was very anxious about starting school. Edward Cullen, on the other hand, had lived in forks all of his life and knew everyone in town. He was quite the popular guy, and his older brother Emmett, and younger sister Alice, only helped to solidify his popularity. The Cullens were rich, smart, talented, and funny- everyone either wanted to be them or be around them. Emmett was in a long-term relationship with none other than future supermodel Rosalie Hale, and Alice was dating Rosalie's brother Jasper, and the group of five were very close friends."

I looked at my grandchildren's faces and giggled as their excitement grew with the mentioning of their namesakes. Bella was very close to Emmett and Alice as well as Jasper and Rosalie and it showed in the way she named her children. Emma, the oldest, was named after Emmett, the oldest. The twins, Jazmine and Rosa, were named after Jasper and Rosalie, who were siblings. Little Alison, one of my sweet triplets, was named after her aunt Alice, who shared her excitement in everything. It was always quite amusing to know Bella had had a single pregnancy, twins, and then triplets.

"Grandma, how come my name isn't closed to nobody's?" Colin cried.

"Oh, but it is!" I told him, "You were named after your grandpa, Carlisle silly, Colin is his middle name," earning an excited smile.

"My name isn't close to anyone's…" Lillian said quietly.

"That's because mommy ran out of names my sweet one, so grandma got to pick your name. So you are named after grandma's sister," I explained to the little 3 year old girl before me.

"Back to the story!" Emma cried.

"Oh, yes. Where were we?" I chuckled.

"Mommy's first day of school!" They all screamed.

"Oh, yes! Well, with the first of September, school started and Bella made her way in her big orange truck to Forks High School. Being the new girl in a small town school was enough to have everyone interested in Bella and where she came from. Everyone that is except Edward Cullen.

Edward was not at all interested in finding out anything about the new girl, all she would do was fawn over him anyway, and honestly, he wasn't interested. Between Tanya, Jessica and Lauren Edward had his hands full with women. Edward made it through lunch without even laying eyes on Bella but, to his disappointment, and annoyance, Bella Swan was made his Biology partner in sixth period. And of course, the first assignment of the year would require them to meet, outside of school, for two hours and write a report on the likes and dislikes of the other. Edward glared at Bella nearly the entire class, causing her to cower in on herself, and only speak to him when completely necessary. The first week passed similarly in manner, and it wasn't until the second week of class that Bella had worked up the courage to speak to Edward through his glares.

'Uh, hi. I know you hate me and all, but we really need to do this project it's due Wednesday which only gives us today and tomorrow to do it, and I don't want to start off the year failing' She said.

Edward only huffed at her. Bella, finally fed up with the way she was being treated rolled her eyes and tore into Edward for the first of what would be many times.

'Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I didn't do a single thing to you. How about treating me with a little respect? You can meet me after school today at 3 o'clock at the diner in town. If you don't then I'll just show up at your house. Asshole.'

'Excuse me?' Edward finally responded incredulous that someone actually had the balls to talk to him like that.

'You heard me. You're an asshole. And, you're either meeting me after school at the diner, or I'll show up on your front door.' She said matter of factly.

'Fine. Diner. 3 o'clock. You're buying.' He retorted before turning back and ignoring her the rest of class.

Edward had been so preoccupied thinking about what Bella had said in Biology that he didn't realize the bell had rung signaling the next class until he was already late. He opted to skip his last class since he was late anyways and just roam the halls thinking. Once, he got to the third floor he didn't even think, he just walked into the abandoned music room and sat at the piano. Nothing helped him to think better than playing, and thinking was what he really needed right this moment. No one ever gave him sass, let alone call him an asshole, except for his friends. Edward didn't know what it was about this girl, but it was at that moment when he realized that he actually did want to find out more about her.


End file.
